Lactoferrin and lactoperoxidase are proteins existing in milk or tears of a human being, bovine, etc. and are known to have pharmacological effects such as an antibacterial effect and a proliferating effect of lymphocytes. (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 48534/1990, etc.)
However, there are few reports on their pharmacological effects in ophthalmology.
Therefore, the inventors studied to find new pharmacological effects of lactoferrin and lactoperoxidase and to apply them in the ophthalmological field. As the result, the inventors found that these compounds have stimulative effects on the proliferation of corneal keratocytes and are useful for treatment of corneal disorders.